The Doctor
The Time Lord Himself The Doctor Is an Alien-humanoid Called a Time Lord His Travels all of time and space in a Magic Police Public Call Box Called The TARDIS which is bigger on the inside then on the outside. at this point in time he is along but looking for a companion (if you would like to become his companion let me know by comment.) He is Played By Lt Commander Theodore Groves. Cursed By Valtimort The Doctor Meet Valtimort at Hogwarts were they engaged in an epic duel of magic with the doctor being defeated by Valtimort and becoming like him in form. The Doctor Is Ok though! A Long and Longly life The Doctor In 1232 years old and has seen a lot of amazing things these have been chronicled in the Chronicles of Time and Space which is held in the library at hogwarts. this is the story of the doctors introduction to the Wizard world. The Doctor and Harry Potter Meet. The Doctor Met Harry in the year 2001 when he was just a young boy at this time the Doctor sensed that he had a great destiny before him but couldn't really say what. Years later at Hogwarts School, he would once again meet Harry after the doctor crashed landed the TARDIS into the grounds of the School. The Doctor Was then helped out of the Wreckage by Harry, Who Brought an Knocked out Doctor into the school library. The Doctor Came to, and remembered Harry who was both shocked and thrilled to see The Doctor. The Letters of Introduction In 2004 the doctor was asked by the hogwarts school council to take to letters to the Darkvane twins to invite them to join the Hogwarts School of Magic. He Crashed the TARDIS in to the governors Mansion by accident. but got the letters to the girls with the help of a cranky owl that he woke from its 5000 year sleep, and then left but not before he meet Captain Jack Sparrow! The Doctor, The Captain, and the Wizard. The Doctor stayed in the Caribbean after delivering the message to the darkpaine twins, He Visited in Port Royal just after the Raid by Captain Barbossa on the township he meet Jack Sparrow while in Tortuga and Became quite good friends with him. The Doctor told Sparrow about a Dalek threat in the caribbean but was suddenly attacked by Jolly Rogers Evil Minions who had allied themselves with the Daleks, the Doctor was saved by a young lady called Rose Darkepaine. New Companion After being rescued by Rose the Doctor let her tag along for the rest of the adventure, she soon proved to be a tough young lady to deal with, but the Doctor was very kind and gave her a TARDIS key and they embarked to find the Dalek stronghold, the Doctor soon ran into Madame De Pompodeau the king of Frances mistress and his old lover, they became very close and soon he had two companions Rose however soon became jealous and ran away with the key to the TARDIS which a certain Captain Jack Sparrow stole from her, he then went and found the Doctor who was glad to see Jack but wanted the key back. Saving Jack Jack soon got to know all about the Doctor and the TARDIS and time travel and begged the Doctor to take him back to his youth so he could undo the sinking of the Black Pearl! but the Doctor refused saying that it was impossible because it would change the course of history itself. Jack became angry but the Doctor knocked him out and wiped his memory of any trace of him. it was later revealed by the Doctor had Jack gone back in time it would have changed his chances agains't Beckett and the EITC. the Search continues The Doctor and Madame De Pompodeau are now married and are still searching for the Dalek stronghold. has a small crew supporting him. Alliance with the EITC Shortly after his Adventures in the Town of Tortuga the Doctor Meet an EITC lord Called Robert who made him an officers in the EITC. He started a Police organization in port royal. he and King George are good friends. He still fought against jolly roger. Death of Rienette and Meeting River Song The Doctor Was in Port Royal when Jolly Roger Invaded and Killed Rienette, The Doctor outraged by this sent a sonic wave flying through the Town sweeping Jollys force out. the Doctor Buried her in port royal cemetery. He then meet a young Lady Called River Song who had been suck through a time window in her home in the 21st century to the 18th century. he remembered her but she didnt remember her! it had finally arrived the Doctors meeting with river song. The Double Doctor While fixing the TARDIS the Doctor blew up a control fuse in the control panel of the TARDIS. which resulted in the TARDIS spitting out the remains of the Tenth Doctor! They got along really well but knew what had to be done and so the doctors combined into one doctor. The Twelth doctor! Returning to hogwarts Shortly after the doctors Adventures in Port Royal He returned to Hogwarts and took River back home. He then returned to Hogwarts to the joy of Harry and meet the Darkvaine Twins in person. He Would also meet the Unknown sister of Harry, Raven Potter. The Doctors Last Stand "Doctor What are They?!" "Daleks!" The Doctor and Professor Dumbledore. The Doctor made his last stand at hogwarts against the Deatheaters on the 21st of May, 2011, With Professor Dumbledore and the Doctors Pet Robot Dog K-9, He Fought valiantly and then was horrified by what he saw.... DALEKS! The Doctor Was Forced to retreat but Professor Dumbledore was amazed by the Doctors sudden change of personality he had become almost insane with fury and anger! The Doctor Returned though with something the Daleks couldn't defeat Captain Jack Sparrow, and Harry Potter and Lord Cutler Beckett and Professor Dumbledore, and defeated the Daleks Once and For all! "Exterminate!" "Oh Yes I Think after Two Thousand year we've got that settled!" "Doctor... What Have you... Done.... To us...!" "I Brought a few Friends thats all" The Doctor And the Head Dalek. Doomsday! The Doctor And Captain Jack returned to Port Royal, but all was not right! they town was in Chaos! the Whole town had exploded! the Doctor couldn't Remember how or why but he knew one thing WHO! The Cybermen had crashed a cybership under Port Royal Centuries ago before the Human Race Discovered their ships and guns. And started building their ship back together! which caused an explosion that destroyed the Entire town! the Doctor Saved as many people as he could and defeated the Cybermen and Captain Jack Had Close Shave with a Cybermat which really did shave his beard off! The Doctors Destiny Utah, 22 May, 2012 the death of the Doctor Or Was It? They Doctor had escaped his fate but He knew his destiny was close and it came on the fields of Pelenor by the side of a Badly wounded River Song The Question was asked by the Last Dalek, Davros, "WHO! Doctor Who!?" The Doctor Replied, "No one, I'm just a passerby" '' And Killed Davros were he stood! Harry who had been battling with his sister Raven Against the Dalek Wizards was badly wounded and would have died but the Doctor Gave up one of his Regenerations to save him. And then Regenerated himself. The New Doctor The 13th Doctor was totally shocked at first by the fact that he was the same as he had been three regenerations ago. but he was the same Doctor on the inside but Raven and Harry couldn't quite believe that it was really him. But Emily Darkvane confirmed it when she listened to his heartbeat. The Doctor Then went and told them that he was going somewhere and that he wouldn't return for a while but that theyed know him when they saw him. and the he disappeared in the TARDIS. The Doctor Travelled to earth 1648 and left a note with Emily and Angels Grandfather. ''To Be Given To Emily and Angel '' ''on their 12th birthday. In All your sorrows remember this. There is a man Watching over you, He is the man of no name, '' ''the last of his kind, He is the protector, and the destroyer. He is The Doctor. The Doctor Then flew away never to return to the 17th century. Then Returned to the Space Time Vortex..... Return of the Doctor The Doctor Will Return, When all but one is left, The potters wheel must halt When Harry's Final Hour comes. ~The Doctor of the Council of Time and Space~ AKA I'll be back next week! <3 The Doctor :D The Doctor, The Wizard, and The Deatheaters. The Doctor was traveling through the Space time vortex when The TARDIS suddenly just fell out of the Vortex! One minute the Vortex was there the next it was gone! The Doctor Freaked out he rushed for the TARDIS's doors and looked out into the face of something horrid! A DEATHEATER! The Doctor Shouted out in Fright and Slamed the door shut. Then there was a horrid knock on the door. Okay calm down Doctor, theres nothing to be scared of, just a horrible person in a mask that wants to strip me of my flesh thats all. AHHH! the Doctor Opened the door and then looked out at the face of the deatheater then it spoke, Doctor! Doctor! Why did you come? Sorry do I know you? he replied. Yes. Then he realized who she was It Was Emily Darkvane! Oh Emily what have they done to you?! he then realised that their was someone watching them. Harry Potter. Harry came out of the mists and told the Doctor After he'd left the Deatheaters had captured her and turned her into one of them. The Doctor went and took her mask off, then slowly touched her forehead with his index finger and cast a timelord spell over her that made her fall asleep. He Got her in the TARDIS with Harrys help Then Told harry to go to the library of the TARDIS and get a book on deatheaters and the Doctor And Harry saved Her. The Doctor then went and took them back home. When Emily Woke up she found Harry, The Doctor, And Raven watching over her. The Doctors New Companion The Doctor after rescueing Emily told her to come with him in the TARDIS and showed her the Future of Hogwarts, That Harry Defeated Voldimort and that She would be Alright. then took her home and said your not ready yet. The Fate Of The Doctor The Doctor Realised his fate and travelled to Port Royal that had been taken over by the deatheaters and Realised the only way to get rid of them from the Caribbean was For Him to absorb all the evil of Valdimort and Jolly Roger! He Did So But it killed him and he Regenerated again much to Harrys Horror. The Doctor Then Crashed into Hogwarts School of Magic. The End of Time and rememberance! The Doctor And Harry were in the TARDIS playing Darts when the Doctor suddenly realised that harry was repeating himself over and over again! The Doctor Was alarmed and slapped Harry who didn't seem to hear him at all and then the Doctor Realised Time had overlapsed over it self! the Doctors regenerations had some and gone like a newspaper! and he always regenerated into the Same forms of his old reincarnations! The Doctor Realised it was Voldimorts witchcraft but the the Doctor also realised that a simple spell couldn't bring time to doing loopa loops! the Doctor Grabbed his red fez from the Hat stand near the door of the TARDIS then jumped back in suprise as There standing in front of him was the Doctor! or another Doctor like him but not like him he had red evil eyes and sharp fangs! then the Doctor Realised Who it Was THE MASTER! Then from behind the Doctor Realised Voldimort was there behind him and Tried to fight them but was sent flying only to slam into the TARDIS console the Doctor Immediatly enter the Time Vortex and started fighting with them! but the Combined power was to much for him. He Tried to summon the strength to fight them but they threw himoff again then suddenly started bringing illusions upon the Doctor vision of river song and amelia pond in agony! but the doctor controled his feelings! and ran to the TARDIS controls and then with a triumphant Geronimo! he blew up the TARDIS along with the Enemys and himself and made time restore itself! The Doctor Was Dead or was he? the Doctor Before he died was ripped through time and space back to the bedroom of a young Amelia Pond who lay there asleep in her bed the Doctor Kissed her on the forehead then said to her remember me in your darkest sorrow Pond! then vanished! Sixteen years later and Amy Pond was going to get married to a young man called Rory williams but Amy Remembered him and brought him to life again! The Doctor Dances! The Doctor Celebrates his return time lord style! The Doctors Return to the Caribbean The Doctor Returned to the caribbean in to find that everyone had only just remembered him! the Doctor Went straight to the house of Lord Harkness who was in fact unknown to all the uncle of Raven and Harry Potter! He told the Doctor that he had left the caribbean but had also been forgotten when he did! but the Doctor knew why see time and space are like a onion lots of layers and it would take time for them all to remember him! The Doctor Will Return in "The Curse of The Black Spot" On July 31st 2012. ''The Curse of The Black Spot'' The Doctor Ended up on the HMS Endeavour With Lord Cutler Beckett who was overjoyed to see him and hugged him heartly when he saw him, The Doctor Laughed and then realised that something was wrong! a ship of the size of the Endeavour should have a much larger crew then what it had then he realised something! Davy Jones! was taking crewmen from the Endeavour and putting them on his own cursed ship the Flying Dutchman! The Doctor Told Beckett This and Beckett became Enraged by Jones betrayel and so ordered that his beloved pet The Kraken be killed! The Doctor Himself Bent over the poor animal as it died on the beach of Kraken Island! The Doctor Then Scolded Beckett for What he did, Then Left in the TARDIS to go back to Visit Raven and Harry Potter! The Death of Harry Potter Harry Potter The young Boy Wizard, had been kidnapped by The Evil Dark Lord Valdimort, Who Tortured and Murdered Harry, The Doctor Was Sitting With Winston Churchill in the War Cabinet of 1944, when he got the message on his pyshic paper! The Doctor Rushed out of the Room to the TARDIS bumping head first into Richard Venables! He Apologised then kept running the Fat Churchill waddling after him! The Doctor Rushed to The TARDIS doors and set of for Valdimorts lair! The Doctor Arrived in the dungeons of the Castle with grin on his face in front of him were three deatheaters! The Doctor Said hello then Lifted his Sonic Screwdriver at them the High Pitched scream of Sonic Energy ripped through the Deatheaters knocking them out! The Doctor Raced to the Room where the soul of harry was being kept! He Then suddenly without warning ran into Raven! What? Thats not possible! he said! She Grinned then they ggave each other a hug then Ran to find the dungeon where harrys soul was kept! The Doctor Raced to the dungeon and and at the door of the dungeon was a Sonic Screwdriver! The same as his except from the future! Thats not Possible the Doctor Said! As he picked up the device he Looked at a small panel on the side of the Device and saw a Neural Relay operator on the side of the Screwdriver! He Realised what had happened! this was it! The Last Timelords Last adventure! He Immediatly Went to the Edge of the Battlement, And with one last defiant Geronimo He Jumped! Raven Screamed! The Doctor Suddenly Exploded into a Ball of Fire! And then disappeared! Then with a roar the doors of the Prison opened and there stood Harry Potter alive and Well though shaken and bruised! The Doctor Was Gone and Harry and Raven Returned to the TARDIS, they sat there the deatheaters outside waiting for them! Then the TARDIS groaned and started to enter the Vortex! Harry and Raven Sceamed in fright as a Burning White Light appeared before them! They held each other closely Then the TARDIS stopped! Then there came a Clap of heels and a whistling tune, And there in all his glory stood the Doctor! What! Raven asked the Doctor How it was possible the Doctor explained that he was connected Telepathicly to the TARDIS and that it was designed that should anything happen to him and he couldn't Regenerate it would bring him back through the Time Vortex! And so Harry and Raven Were reunited, The Doctor Survived his Biggest Battle Yet and Richard Venables Got a Very sore Shoulder! The Doctor Will Return in Madman in a Blue Box! Madman in a blue box The Doctor was sitting in the TARDIS looking very very sad he missed his friends and was constantly thinking of Raven who had been turned into a death eater by Voldimort and was now hunting the Doctor and Emily who had split up to make it difficult for her to find them, but Voldimort and Raven searched for the Doctor with the help of the Doctors old nemisis, The Witches of Havalock who wanted revenge on the Doctor for trapping them inside the attic of the TARDIS and so they told Raven in a dream where the Doctor was but the Doctor alomg with Ron and Hermoine had arrived in London in the early 15th Century and so the Witches and Voldimort began to attack the Time Lord who hid Ron & Hermoine in the TARDIS. While he fought the Death Eaters he fought Bravily and defeated three death eaters before Voldimort himself attacked the Doctor, Voldimort had disguised himself as a normal human and so The Doctor and Voldimort only knew who each other were and the Doctor used people from all over the earth and different points in time and space to defeat Voldimort! He then Freed Raven from the curse of the Death Eaters and Voldimort disappeared into the clouds with his minions in close pursuit! Raven Potter and The Doctor were married on the 14th of Janaury 2009, in hogwarts school of magic and wizardry, The Time Lord and the Wizard then visited Jack Sparrow just for the fun of it! The End!!!! And they all lived happily ever after!!! ROFL you wish more coming soon in Human Nature Category:Doctor Who Category:Harry Potter Category:Fan Made Fiction Category:Pirates Online